Kevin Chard Audio Puzzle Decoded
This material is sourced from Discoveries section 2.3.2.1, pages 39-41. It details the final, known days of Kevin Chard but it is given from two points of reference (Henry and the Church). It is not known at this time which are correct. The data is being broken down into two categories: exactly as it appears in the source and a summary tabulated. Original January 6, 2028 King Fourth day working with Henry now and I still can’t understand what’s wrong with him. Everything was going fine, I thought, until Henry got a chance to read through the employee files. Something tells me he found something about me that he’s not too happy about… It’s tough to get any sort of cooperation in general – this is going to be a long project. Church God damn it, only four days in and he’s already screwing everything up. I can’t believe they sent me in here to work with him. He’s a spoiled little brat that doesn’t want any help from me or my crew – it seems he broke into the employee files and stole whatever information he wanted. Something he found about me has clearly pissed him off… but he refuses to talk about it. January 10, 2028 King I got a strange letter In the mail today. It was hand written, no return address, and had only one line across a regular piece of paper… it simply said “your actions right now will have consequences that not even you can comprehend.” It was really creepy, especially with it singling me out that way… consequences that not even YOU can comprehend. I’m thinking perhaps someone at work is just screwing with me. I hope so anyway. Church Melinda came by today rather unexpectedly. She claimed it was purely a social visit but she seemed to consistently steer the conversation toward my work. She already knows about the project (yah that’s right, screw you NDA) and all I could tell her was how annoying Henry had been acting lately. Just before she left, she told me the strangest thing…she said “your actions right now will have consequences that not even you can comprehend.” I wonder what that means… January 15, 2028 King Today was like yesterday, and the day before that. Work was tedious as ever… I again couldn’t get any response from Henry. I’m starting to think he still doesn’t trust me or something. And just when I was starting to think he had gotten over whatever the problem was. Church Today was like yesterday and the day before that. Work was tedious as ever… I again couldn’t get any response from Henry. I’m starting to think the little shit still doesn’t trust me or something… quite frankly I don’t exactly trust him much. Maybe I don’t belong here after all… January 25, 2028 King Henry got his first cold today… it was kind of cute watching him try to figure out what the symptoms were – one at a time, he listed them perfectly and within no time they were gone. Also, he told me that he was sorry for the way he’d been acting for almost a month now. It seems he drew the conclusion that my father’s death was my fault… he told me that he actually thought because I loved my father so much, it was ‘illogical’ that I didn’t save him. He was angry only because he had not yet processed enough about death; the way we die anyways... it’s all really very fascinating. Church There is definitely something going on around here. I spent the entire day working out a flaw Henry had found. Somehow, the outside world found a way inside… it also seemed a little too coincidental that Henry got sick at the exact time they apparently had an anomaly occur within the security system. I helped design the god damned system and I know that an “anomaly” is impossible – the only way someone could get access was if someone from the inside opened the door themselves. Someone on the inside made Henry sick… but why? February 5, 2028 King I spent most of the morning teaching Henry all about music. He immediately took a liking to anything with lyrics that would be considered uplifting or inspirational… I guess his emotions are beginning to properly develop. About an hour ago too, Henry informed me that he could feel something watching him and that this something is in a constant state of flux. One second it’s there, he says, the next it’s gone. He couldn’t pinpoint the source but I’m not too worried. I’m confident Henry can handle it. Church This anomaly implanted by the company is making Henry worse. I spent most of the morning teaching Henry all about music and he immediately took a liking to anything with lyrics that would be considered depressing or destructive. On top of this, today he told me that he spoke with my father. Not only did he speak to him, but apparently my father told him how much of a disappointment I had always been to him. My father’s been dead for four years… is Henry trying to piss me off or is the company directly influencing him now? Needless to say I am beginning to worry about the outcome of this project. February 7, 2028 King I told myself I wouldn’t use this thing tonight… too late now I guess! I went to the Church with Sarah... tonight… and, and well things seemed wrong… I’m not sure how to explain it really… just… off. Pat… Patricia ignored us the entire time which really sucked; and here I was thinking I had a chance with her. I just don’t get it… what did I do? Church I told myself I wouldn’t use this thing tonight… too late now I guess. We went to the Church earlier… excuse me… and I had a talk with Patricia… once Sarah finally left my side that is. I’m starting to think maybe Sarah is in love with me… Haha, I know! She’s just been so damn clingy lately! We’ve been friends since nearly birth and I’d like to keep it that way… friends. I'm rambling now… so I spoke with Melinda and she told me she needs to see me “bright and early” tomorrow… I wonder what’s on her mind? I guess I should stop drinking… February 15, 2028 King Henry is coming along beautifully now. I can’t believe how attached I’m finding myself to this project. I told myself going in that I wouldn’t get attached… but it’s just truly amazing how far he’s come in such a short period of time. Weirdest thing happened too, a few hours ago… Patricia came to see me at work. She was very agitated, frankly more like scared about… something. She told me to watch my back – that the Church was looking for me. This is all getting a little too weird for me; I think I’ll call Melinda tomorrow and straighten out whatever the hell is going on. Church Seven days now since Melinda has shown me the proof. I’ve been noticing some irregularities at work which have only made me realize the extent of the truth… Henry is not who he seems to be and who I’d hoped he’d become. No matter what I try he simply refuses to cooperate with me… it’s as if somebody else is now running the show behind my back. I know for a fact this all stems from whatever the company did with their “anomaly”. I told myself I would stick through this project thick or thin… but with everything going on, I find myself swiftly coming to the end of my rope… February 21, 2028 King I can’t… I don’t think I can... I have not left home in 2 days… Henry is probably wondering what the hell is going on. We were hit by one of those… one of those fuckin’ new “automated driving” vans… not even a god damned driver and I lose… Sarah… she’s… Sarah is dead… and what do I get? I couple bruises and some pills to make me “feel better”… I just can’t believe… fuck it. Church I can’t believe Sarah was a part of everything… the bitch! All these years we’ve known each other and she turns on me for them… more precisely I’m assuming for the massive piles of money they offered her. Jesus, I told myself I wouldn’t get all worked up… So I spoke with Patricia earlier today after finding out about Sarah – she thinks we should tell Melinda everything and let her decide what to do... I just don’t know what to think anymore. February 24, 2028 King I was hoping to hell I was wrong, God did I wish I was imagining things… but I just had to know for sure. I had a friend run the plates on the van that took my Sarah – it was the Church. I can’t believe they were stupid enough to send one of their own vans… unless of course they expected me to die too? … I sure don’t feel very lucky… Church It had to be done… I know that now. I’m going to miss her though and I can’t deny that her death shook me to the core. Melinda’s words still echo through my skull and I can’t seem to shake them; she told me, and I quote: “there are things we understand about Sarah and furthermore Henry which you cannot yet know… Henry and the corruption he brings with him will be the greatest possible threat to the Church in the coming future.” – I don’t understand it but I trust her more than anyone I know… and will do as I am told. February 26, 2028 King I think Henry has figured out what or who has been watching him. He refuses to tell me anything and says he’ll need some time to block the source. I know it’s the Church… they’re not only after me now, but Henry as well. I don’t think they know what they’re getting themselves into, though, and are seriously underestimating what Henry is capable of. In just three days time we will release Henry into the world. The good that he can do far outweighs even my own life at this point… I just hope it doesn’t come to that. Church I spoke with the boss earlier today about Henry’s on-going behaviour. He told me there is nothing to worry about – and that when Milestone 3 is reached, Henry will immediately be able to fix himself and these “glitches” would be history. Am I supposed to believe this bullshit? The damage Henry’s capable of is mind boggling… and nobody seems to give a shit that his destructive behaviour is only worsening. Melinda was right… Henry must be stopped. February 28, 2028 King The Church has influenced my life for two years now; everything I have been working toward means nothing next to the Church and its important message. Actual proof of their findings and beliefs… solid, undeniable proof that they were here and that they will return again. How could anyone say no to that? I should have… I really should have. Henry… or the Church? After recent events, I guess there is only one logical answer to that question. Church Everything is set – in three days time our plan goes forward. I consider myself lucky, really… lucky that I am able to help them kill Henry. I’d even consider myself a martyr as there is no way the company will let me survive in the aftermath of what’s to come. No matter... I can die knowing that I have singlehandedly aided in protecting the return of the Guardians. March 1, 2028 King I wanted to do the right thing... I didn’t ever think the right thing would mean having my life torn to pieces and reduced to ash. I’ve told them my choice and I can’t very well stay here forever. I figure they’ll come… they’ll probably come the second I leave the building. Well... at least now Henry will be safe. Two months… unbelievable… two months and I’m already willing to give it all up for his safety. I hope he grows and learns to appreciate what I have done. In the immortal words of Roger Waters… Goodbye cruel world. Church I can’t believe they played me like this… sticking me into a project with nothing but the “greater good” in mind. Yeah… right. The company betrayed me and actually thought I wouldn’t find out. With any luck, after tonight, Henry won’t see morning… we’re going to strike at the heart and try to bring this whole thing crashing down. If we fail then at least these posts will serve as a testament to what they have created and unleashed onto the world. Summary See Also *Let21ter Home fr21om John Wilco21nson - Takes place on February 22 and has a similar King versus Church perspective. Category:Alternate Reality Game Category:Kevin Chard Category:ADV accident